


Isolated Hallways

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bodhi gets a hug, Bodhi needs a hug, Flashbacks, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Bodhi has flashbacks sometimes. Cassian brings him to his room to give him some privacy.





	

The flashback came unexpectedly, but luckily in an isolated hallway where no one could see him. Bodhi's legs collapsed under him and he sunk to the floor, arms curling around his head as the pulsing pain and oppressive darkness assaulted him. He lost all sense of time, knowing only the memory of agony, of the fleshy, horrific tentacles of the bor gullet running over his brain, violently tearing through his memories, poisoning every happy thought he'd ever had.

He came back to himself an unknown amount of time later without warning, shoving the memories back with a cry. He fearfully opened his eyes, and was met with darkness. His breath hitched, his trembling growing more forceful as blinking didn't dispel the crushing blackness. He struggled, feeling the restraints around him tighten in response, the darkness pressing into his eyes, the pulsing, malicious presence of the bor gullet bearing down on him-

"Shh, Bodhi," came a quiet voice just next to his ear, "Shh, its alright. You're safe. I'm here, you're safe." The darkness shifted, pressing a bit more against his face, and Bodhi realized it smelled like rain and gunsmoke. Like Cassian. He became more aware of the world around him as the residual chill began to fade. He was kneeling on the floor, the chill of the metal seeping through his pants, his face was pressed gently into Cassian's shoulder, Cassian's hand stroking his hair almost tenderly.

"Where...?" he tried to ask, surprised at how hoarse his voice was. Cassian halted his words with a soft murmur, hushed words Bodhi couldn't understand but found grounding nonetheless.

"You're in the rebel base on Yavin IV." Cassian murmured, and his voice was just lovely, "You're in a my room."

"Why am I in your room?" Bodhi questioned, face heating up as embarrassment chased the lingering cold away. As if sensing it, Cassian began stroking his back, the warmth leaving comfortable paths through the fabric of his shirt.

"I found you in the hallway." he explained, voice soft, as though Bodhi were a skittish mooka, "You were curled into a ball against the wall. You were shaking. I brought you to my room to give you some privacy. You frightened me, Bodhi. I worried you were hurt."

"I'm fine." Bodhi patted Cassian's chest as best he could with his hands nearly pinned against it, "This just... happens sometimes."

"It was a flashback, yes? How often do they happen?" Cassian asked, his embrace tightening just so. Bodhi tensed slightly at his tone, a familiar anxiety rising.

"Not too often." Bodhi rushed to assure him, "It won't interfere with the rebellion. I can still work and do my duties."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Cassian's voice was tight. He still hadn't let go of Bodhi, and Bodhi allowed himself to relax into the warm, safe embrace.

"Then what are you worried about?" Bodhi asked, genuinely curious. Cassian exhaled sharply, whether in amusement or exasperation Bodhi couldn't say.

"You do realize that your mental health matters, yes?" Cassian said pointedly, "And that you have friends who care about you? That you are not an expendable cog in some machine? That the despicable actions of one disturbed man that I very much wish I'd killed personally doesn't render you useless?" Bodhi felt his heart skip a beat at the words, his mouth going dry. Surely Cassian didn't mean it. He was surely giving the same motivational and comforting words as he did to any other rebel.

Would it really hurt to let himself believe that he did mean it? Just for a little bit? To let himself indulge in the wish that Cassian could ever see him as more?

"I... You really think so?" He cast his gaze up, looking at Cassian through his eyelashes. Cassian's breath caught, though Bodhi couldn't say why.

"You are one of the best people I know." Cassian said softly, a hand reaching up almost of it's own volition to trail down Bodhi's cheek, "You are... What you are, that is... Words can't describe."

Oh. This didn't seem like something Cassian would say to just anyone.

"What do you mean?" Bodhi asked, pulling back from Cassian's hold just enough to better look at his face. Cassian was watching him with an odd fondness, like he could see the stars in Bodhi's eyes.

"Don't worry about it right now." Cassian stroked his hair again. Bodhi just barely stopped his eyelids from fluttering at the soothing motion, "Just worry about your health."

"This wasn't the first time I've had a flashback like this," Bodhi admitted, "and it won't be the last."

"Then I'll just have to be there for the next one." Cassian pulled Bodhi close again, and Bodhi wasn't sure if he imagined the light, barely-there press of lips to his temple, "And the one after that. And the one after that. Over and over until they stop."

"You don't have to." Bodhi let himself melt into the embrace just a little, "I refuse to be a burden on you or anyone else."

"I want to." Cassian assured him, "And don't ever say you're a burden, Bodhi. You are, in fact, quite the opposite. You're brilliant and clever, you mean so much to all of us. You really do."

"That's probably the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you, Cassian." Bodhi snuggled further into Cassian's arm, "Thank you so much. For everything."

"Any time, Bodhi. Any time at all, you need only ask."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
